Abstract Nonsence
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Rin es una chica que sufre de bullying, y tiene miedo cada día de ir al escuela. Llegando a plantearse preguntas erróneas, pero habrá un joven que la ayudará a recuperar la confianza, aunque esa persona esconde un delicado secreto. Vocaloid no me pertenece. ¡Todos contra el bullying!
1. Tortura diaria

Hola a todos.

Perdón por ya no actualizar, pero he tenido muchos pendientes y ni siquiera he podido comentar, pero leo varios fanfics.

Esta historia va en contra del bullying. Está basada en la canción de Rin "Abstract Nonsense". Lo que está escrito tal vez parecerá exagerado, por ejemplo, el comportamiento de los compañeros de Rin, pero no se aleja de la realidad, desgraciadamente así se están volviendo muchas escuelas. Pero en fin, este fanfic, como dije antes, va en contra del acoso escolar. Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Tortura diaria

Una joven caminaba con miedo dirigiéndose a la escuela, o al campo de concentración, como ella solía llamarlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Con cada paso que daba sentía que se aproximaba a otro día se burlas, de golpes e insultos por parte de sus compañeros.

Ella llevaba el uniforme deportivo, por si acaso la llegaban a empujar y ella caía, por lo menos se evitaría la vergüenza de que todos vieran su ropa interior por la falda.

Su nombre era Rin Kagamine. Tenía cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos color azul zafiro y su piel era blanca. Ella no era para nada fea, pero nunca falta el que sufre de "bullying" en la escuela. Para su desgracia, ella era el objetivo de sus compañeros, ¿Cuál era la razón? Principalmente sus calificaciones. Ella era la más alta y se podría decir que la consentida de los maestros, esto llevaba al rencor y envidia de sus compañeros, que por pereza y holgazanería preferían ir de fiesta en fiesta a tomar hasta perder la conciencia que hacer sus deberes escolares.

El miedo de Rin aumentaba, y aunque ya había acudido a ayuda, nadie le hacía caso. Sus padres no la pensaban cambiar de escuela, su director caía ante las manipulaciones de sus compañeros y los maestros le decían que simplemente ignorara a todos.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al salón, y sólo unos cuantos compañeros suyos estaban ahí.

Rin se sentó en la banca sin saludad ni mirar a nadie. A los pocos minutos, unas compañeras suyas se acercaron a su pupitre.

-Hola Rin.

-¿Qué quieren?

Dijo ella directamente.

-¿Vienes de malas? No importa. Queremos que nos pases la tarea de matemáticas.

Respondieron ellas de manera impotente.

-¿La tarea de matemáticas? Pero estaba muy sencilla.

-No me importa. Yo no entendí. Pásamela.

Dijo una chica en forma de orden.

-Pero… no…

-¿Qué?

-No les pienso pasar la tarea.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE CREES?! ¡ERES UNA MALA AMIGA! ¡ERES UNA…!

Y los insultos comenzaron. Rin no quería escuchar nada, estaba harta. Si decía algo, lo más probable es que entre todas esas chicas la golpearan o humillaran peor, y si solamente se iba seguramente buscarían entre sus cosas o la seguirían para no dejarla en paz.

El infierno. Eso era para Rin.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases. El profesor entró y las chicas no tuvieron otra alternativa que irse.

El día pasó lentamente para Rin, como siempre. No podía estar tranquila. A los cinco minutos entró un joven, era el chico que le gustaba Rin.

-Buenos días profe. ¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Qué hora es esta de llegar? La clase comenzó hace cinco minutos.

-Es que se me hizo tarde…

-Bueno, ya pase.

El joven entró. Saludó a su novia desde su pupitre. Rin se sintió mal. Ese chico le gustaba mucho pero él no le hacía caso, tal vez ni siquiera sabía que Rin existía, aparte que él andaba con la joven que siempre lideraba al grupo que fastidiaba a Rin.

El maestro de química era el que más consentía a Rin, y eso era porque ella siempre se aplicaba en todas las materias y jamás faltaba a un trabajo.

Además que el profesor admiraba la forma de aprender de Rin, y siempre le decía lo inteligente que era.

-Mañana veremos las ecuaciones químicas. Recuerden traer su tabla periódica, la necesitarán.

A todos les vino dando lo mismo, pero Rin apuntó todo en su cuaderno.

Por fin las clases terminaron y la tortura escolar diaria de Rin también. Ella tomó sus cosas y salió.

Llegó a su casa, comió algo, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a hacer su tarea. Al terminar, dedicó un poco de su tiempo a estar en internet y jugar un rato, aunque no dejaba de sentirse mal, la tortura del día siguiente aún la aguardaba.

Un momento después tocaron a su puerta. Su madre abrió y Rin se fijó por la ventana. Eran sus compañeros de escuela.

-¿Qué quieren?

Dijo la madre de Rin. Esos tipos parecían unos vagos.

-¿Está Rin?

-¿Para qué?

-Queremos ver algo de la tarea.

-¿Son sus compañeros de la escuela?

-Sí.

-Esperen…

Dijo la señora con fastidio.

-¡Rin! ¡Hija! ¡Te buscan!

-Ya voy mamá.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son compañeros de mi escuela.

-¿Ellos?

-Sí.

La señora no dijo nada y puso una mala cara, ¿Qué clase de personas convivían con su hija en un salón de clases? Esos chicos parecían unos vagos sin talento o metas.

-No te tardes.

-No, mamá.

Rin abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Las copias de historia.

-Esas yo las llevo mañana.

-Las queremos ahora.

-No las tengo.

-Ok, no digas que no te insistimos.

-Ya váyanse. Ni siquiera sé como sabían donde vivo.

-Qué carácter.

Los chicos se fueron dicho esto. Rin cerró violentamente la puerta.

-¿Qué querían, Rin?

-Unas copias que no tengo. Me voy a dormir.

-Ok. , pero dime, ¿Cómo ellos sabían nuestra dirección?

-No lo sé.

Rin se fue a su cuarto y se tiró a llorar. Estaba harta de malos tratos, y aunque sus padres la apoyaban en lo que podían, no la sacarían de ese reclusorio hasta que se graduara.

Incluso se había planteado la pregunta de que si desapareciera todo sería mejor. Así ya nadie la molestaría.

Ella estaba dormitando boca abajo en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada tratando de consolarse y algunas lágrimas aún caían por su rostro, cuando alguien tocó la puerta que dirigía a su balcón.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Quién podría ser? Se levantó con cautela y gracias a la luz que emitía la luna pudo distinguir una silueta. Parecía de un chico de su edad. Seguramente era otro compañero que quiso llamar a su puerta, no tuvo éxito y fue a su balcón.

Al abrir se dio cuenta que no era un compañero de su salón, es más, no conocía a esa persona.

-¿Quién eres?


	2. Un chico desconocido

Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, pero me es un poco difícil actualizar últimamente.

Tal vez este capítulo parezca un poco extraño, pero no se preocupen, conforme avance la historia verán cómo se van dando los hechos.

Por cierto, gracias por comentar.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Un chico desconocido

-Hola.

Dijo el joven simplemente mientras sonreía, sin responder la pregunta de Rin.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Esto… verás… me perdí y…

-No te entiendo, si te perdiste, ¿Cómo llegaste a mi balcón? Pudiste tocar la puerta.

-Verás… esta es una ciudad desconocida para mí… y no tengo ningún contacto… sé que soy un extraño, pero quisiera pasar aquí la noche, no te preocupes, no te haré nada.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Yo soy mayor de edad. Así que no hay problemas legales. Y quisiera pasar aquí la noche, por favor.

Rin lo miró dudosa. No sabía qué hacer, pero ese chico en verdad parecía cansado.

-Supongo que estará bien, pero que no te vean mis padres.

-No hay problema.

Rin encendió la luz ya que no podía ver bien al chico y no pudo creerlo, ese joven era exactamente igual a ella, sólo que en el género opuesto. Dio un grito ahogado de la sorpresa. Su papá tocó la puerta.

-Rin, ¿Estás bien?

-Esto… ¡Sí! Es que… me caí de la cama…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Ok.

Rin escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Preguntó el chico.

-¡¿Acaso no lo notas?! ¡Somos iguales!

-¿Qué?

Len se miró al espejo del tocador de Rin y vio que era cierto lo que ella dijo.

-¿Ves cómo nos parecemos? No me digas que no lo notaste.

-La verdad no.

Confesó Len mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Rin sacó una bolsa de dormir de su armario.

-Toma.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Dijo Rin tratando de entrar en confianza mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-La verdad… es que no lo recuerdo… Hace algún tiempo me golpeé en la cabeza y no recuerdo muchas cosas… sólo sé que estoy perdido y que soy mayor de edad.

-¿En serio eres mayor de edad? Te vez como de mi edad.

-Bueno, eso creo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rin…

Dijo ella un poco desconfiada porque el chico no le dijo su nombre.

-Rin, ¿No te gustaría ponerme un nombre?

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-Bueno… no soy buena para los nombres.

-Por favor, para que puedas dirigirte a mí de alguna manera.

-Ok… ¿Qué tal…? ¿Len?

-¿Len?

-Lo sé, no soy buena en los nombres…

Dijo Rin bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-¡No, espera! ¡Me gusta!

Dijo Len poniendo sus brazos frente a Rin en señal de disculpa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno… Len.

Respondió Rin sonriendo mientras Len correspondía esa sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Rin estaba preocupada, no podía dejar a aquél chico solo en su casa, sus padres trabajaban y ella tenía que ir a la escuela.

-Rin, ¿A qué hora sales?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que voy a estar fuera. Comprendo que no me dejes llaves, de hecho es extraño que me dejaras estar aquí. Necesito ir a ver unos asuntos y necesito saber a qué hora llegas para no quedarme fuera tanto rato.

-Salgo a las tres.

-Ok, entonces vendré a esa hora. Tal vez lleguemos al mismo tiempo dependiendo la distancia.

Len sonrió. Parecía ser muy amable.

-Bueno… pero, ¿A dónde irás?

-Quiero ir a conseguir un trabajo, aunque no gane mucho dinero no quiero estar sin hacer nada todo el día.

-Supongo que está bien. Mis papás llegarán tarde hoy.

-Sí.

Rin tomó su mochila y esperó unos minutos a que sus padres salieran de casa, para luego salir ella seguida por Len.

-Ya me voy. Suerte Len.

-Gracias Rin.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

En la escuela, el profesor de química estaba enseñando las ecuaciones químicas, pero muchos de los compañeros de Rin no prestaron atención, y por consecuencia, no entendieron la clase.

-Ahora les voy a dejar unos ejercicios.

Los reclamos por parte de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Rin no dijo nada y comenzó a apuntar las ecuaciones que el maestro escribía en el pizarrón para comenzar a responderlas. Fue la primera en terminar, y sus compañeros estaban perdidos, ella estaba escuchando música cuando el chico que le gustaba se acercó.

-Hola Rin.

-¡Mikuo!

Dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oye, ¿Me podrías explicar? Es que no entiendo nada.

Rin se sentía un poco mal en el fondo, pero por otro lado quería quedar bien con el chico, por eso decidió ayudarlo. Estaba Rin explicándole a Mikuo cuando ella tocó su oreja para ponerse los audífonos y se dio cuenta que no traía puesto uno de sus aretes. La rubia se desesperó.

-¡Mi arete! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Déjalo, necesito que me expliques.

Dijo el chico algo arrogante.

-¡Son mis aretes favoritos!

Rin comenzó a buscar en el suelo y no encontraba nada, su preocupación aumentaba, esos aretes eran zirconias con oro y no sabía qué hacer.

-Luego te compro otros, ya explícame.

Se quejó Mikuo que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Ok…

Se resignó Rin. Pero ella seguía preocupada. Cuando Mikuo por fin entendió, sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue. En lo que restó del día, no le habló a Rin, dejándola decepcionada y con el sentimiento de sólo haber sido usada.

Al llegar a casa, Len estaba recargado en la pared esperando a Rin.

-Hola.

Dijo ella acercándose.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Supongo que bien…

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

Preguntó el chico cuando vio la triste expresión de Rin.

-Es que yo… perdí mi arete y… supongo que se me cayó en la escuela… eran mis aretes favoritos.

La chica comenzó a llorar un poco, Len se acercó a ella, tomó su mano, puso algo sobre ella y cerró su mano.

Rin confusa, al abrir su mano pudo ver su arete perdido.

-Cuando salimos en la mañana, te fuiste primero, y pude ver este arete tirado en el piso, te lo devuelvo. Supongo que se te cayó. Tienes que cambiar o arreglar la mariposa del arete o se te puede caer de nuevo. (N/A: Nee… sólo como dato, la mariposa es la parte trasera con la que se sostiene el arete para que no se caiga. Lo digo porque así se le dice en mi país, no sé si en otro país se le diga de diferente manera).

-Gracias Len.

Dijo Rin mientras sus ojos brillaban por la nobleza de Len. Tal vez podía confiar en él, porque Len pudo haberse quedado con el arete, pues era de piedra semipreciosa con oro, pero él prefirió regresárselo a Rin, y eso era algo que ella valoraba mucho.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí. Gracias. Esto… Vamos a comer.

-Claro.

-¿Te gustan los fideos?

-Sí, como casi de todo.

-¿Qué es "casi"?

Preguntó la joven un poco divertida.

-No me gustan las cosas amargas como el café… o procesadas como el refresco…

-Eso es extraño pero como quieras.

Ambos entraron a la casa y Len le ayudó a Rin a preparar la comida. Los dos se sentaron a comer en la mesa del comedor y platicaban muy animadamente.

-¿Conseguiste trabajo, Len?

-Sí. En una tienda de antigüedades. El señor ya es algo mayor y no puede atender porque se queda dormido en ocasiones, entonces yo voy a vender por él.

-Ya veo…

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. No quiero ser un arrimado.

-No es problema, Len.

-Tampoco lo es para mí, Rin.

Len le sonrió a Rin. A pesar de haberse conocido hace menos de un día, ambos parecían ser amigos de toda la vida.


	3. Un paseo

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar. Durante este fin de semana podré actualizar.

Bueno, sé que les pareció extraño el segundo capítulo porque Rin dejó a Len estar en su casa fácilmente, pero como dicen las CLAMP "No existen las meras coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable". A lo largo de la historia podrán ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Ahora no les puedo decir porque sería spoiler.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo III: Un paseo

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó y vio a Len en el piso dormido en la bolsa de dormir. Él era algo extraño… pues era muy amable, atento y jamás había hecho algo en contra de Rin o su familia en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí. No sabía por qué, pero Rin sentía cierta confianza hacia él. ¿Por qué? Si lo acababa de conocer. Sólo había pasado una semana de que él estuviera en su casa.

La joven se le quedó mirando a Len y éste se despertó. Ella se sentó en la cama.

-Hola.

Saludó Len mientras se incorporaba.

-Hola.

-¿No irás al escuela?

-Hoy hay puente, por lo menos para mí. En las empresas trabajan hoy, así que mis padres no estarán.

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-El señor me dijo ayer que hoy no iría. Él es quién abre y me deja a cargo.

-Bueno…

-¿A qué hora se irán tus papás?

-Supongo que en una hora o dos.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar hoy. El señor me paga cada semana.

-¿Almorzar los dos?

Preguntó la joven algo confundida. Nunca la habían invitado a salir sus amigos.

-Sí. ¿No te molesta?

-No.

Dijo Rin despreocupada. Luego se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto con una muda de ropa y unas toallas.

-Me iré a bañar.

-Ok.

-Puedes ver la tele o leer un libro.

-Gracias.

Rin salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando Len estuvo solo, sacó de su camisa un collar que traía colgando. Parecía oro, pero ese oro estaba sucio, como si recién lo hubieran sacado de la tierra. El dije era de una estrella de cuatro picos.

-Espero que esto ayude…

Dijo con miedo y preocupación al mismo tiempo mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba en collar entre sus manos.

A la media hora, ambos chicos estaban preparando el desayuno, y se sentaron en el comedor a compartir los alimentos. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron a ver la televisión, pues todavía era temprano para salir.

-Oye, Len.

-Dime.

-Cuando llegaste sólo traías dos mudas de ropa. Todos los días estás lavando. ¿No quieres que te compre algo?

-Mmm… no gracias. Ya me haces mucho favor con tenerme aquí en tu casa y prestarme la pijama de tu papá.

-Casi no usa esa pijama, así que no hay problema. Además es gracioso porque te queda algo grande.

-Jejeje creo que sí.

-Pero no hay problema, Len.

Dijo Rin mientras inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Len, él la miró algo confuso. Al darse cuenta, la rubia se separó rápidamente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-"No sé si es muy inocente o muy tonto". Por nada.

Pensó Rin.

-¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?

-Claro.

Ambos salieron de la casa. Rin cerró la puerta con llave y miró a Len.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-¿Qué tal a una plaza?

-Claro. Conozco una donde podemos jugar.

Ambos tomaron el transporte y al llegar a la plaza fueron a la sección de juegos.

-Voy a recargar mi tarjeta, Len.

-Sí.

A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban jugando y Rin no pudo evitar notar que Len era demasiado bueno jugando videojuegos.

-Len, ¿Antes habías jugado videojuegos?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres muy bueno… digo… ¿Antes de perder la memoria no crees que pudiste haber jugado muchos videojuegos?

-Bueno… la verdad… no sé… digo… no recuerdo nada… tal vez…

Respondió Len algo nervioso, Rin no dijo nada pero era obvio que algo ocultaba el rubio.

Ambos estaban caminando en la plaza cuando Len miró un puesto de helados.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Claro.

-¿De qué?

-De naranja, por favor.

-Ok, yo iré. Espérame en la banca de allá, por favor.

Dijo Len señalando una banca.

-Sí.

Rin se sentó en la banca a esperar a Len cuando un grupo de chicas se acercaron.

-¿Forever alone, Rin?

-¿Qué quieres Zatsune?

-A mí no me hables así.

-¡Pues tú tampoco me molestes!

Dijo Rin levantándose.

-¡Cállate Rin!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡¿O qué?! ¿La bebita va a llorar?

Se burló una chica con coleta de lado llamada Neru.

Rin comenzó a retroceder.

-Vamos a mostrarle quién manda.

Todas las chicas del grupo de Zatsune se acercaron. Mínimo eran 5 jóvenes contra Rin. Ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor hasta que sintió una sombra enfrente suyo. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Len?

-Disculpen. ¿Quieren algo con mi amiga?

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Zatsune confundida al ver a Len.

-¿Por qué molestan así a mi amiga?

-¿Tu amiga?

-Sí. Déjenla.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!

Gritó Neru encarando a Len.

-¿No creen que es muy cobarde que sean cinco contra una?

Dijo Len, totalmente serio.

-¡¿Acaso quieres también recibir una lección?!

Preguntó de nuevo Zatsune.

-¿Y ustedes quieren ir a la delegación? Aquí hay policías.

Las chicas retrocedieron algo asustadas.

-¡Vámonos! Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer…

Dijo la líder mientras se daba la media vuelta con sus amigas tratando de irse. Cuando ellas se alejaron, Len volteó hacia Rin con mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias Len.

Respondió Rin con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.


	4. Amenza

Hola a todos.

Gracias por haber comentado n.n

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco fuerte, tal vez hasta haya exagerado, pero así es como veo que es el bullying hoy en día. Me estoy basando en varios videos que he visto acerca de este horrible problema. Espero les guste el capítulo.

El final también puede que ustedes noten algo "ilógico" por así decirlo, pero se aclarará un poco más en el siguiente capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo IV: Amenaza

-Gracias por ayudarme, Len.

-Por nada, Rin. No me gusta que molesten a los demás.

Rin no tomó mucha importancia al comentario de Len, aunque este parecía muy serio.

Salieron de la plaza y comenzaron a caminar un rato, pero llegó un momento en que Len se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo siento… es que con tanta conmoción no pude comprarte tu helado.

-No hay problema, Len.

-De todas maneras, lo siento.

-Mejor vamos a comer.

Dijo la chica tratando de animarlo.

-Ok. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Por aquí hay lugares donde venden comida. Veamos qué se nos antoja.

-De acuerdo…

Len trató de suavizar su rostro que aún seguía enfurecido.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un local donde comieron mole. Al terminar, regresaron a la casa de Rin y todo parecía normal, como si Len nunca se hubiese enojado.

-Mañana tengo escuela. Iré a arreglar mis cosas.

-Ok.

Rin se fue a su cuarto y Len se sentó a leer una revista que estaba en el sofá.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Al día siguiente, Len se fue a trabajar y Rin al escuela.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Zatsune se acercó a Rin aprovechando que ese día tenían hora libre.

-Rin. Vengo a terminar el asunto de ayer.

-¿Qué quieres Zatsune?

-¿Por qué tu amiguito te defendió?

-Déjalo.

-¡NO! ¡TE CREES MUCHO POR SER INTELIGENTE!

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Rin trataba de mantenerse serena, pues no quería darle a Zatsune lo que quería, pero la pelinegra no desistía.

-¡ERES UNA PRESUMIDA Y UNA…!

Los insultos no se hicieron esperar de nuevo. Rin trataba de no escuchar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, una bolita de personas se había formado a su alrededor y hacían todo tipo de ruidos ante cada grosería recibida.

-Yá déjame Zatsune…

Dijo débilmente Rin sin mirar a nadie, sólo al piso.

-¿O qué? Vas a llorar.

-¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!

Gritaron a coro los compañeros de Rin.

-Déjenme…

Susurraba Rin tratando de contenerse, pero unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Qué débil eres Rin.

Dijo Neru.

-¡Ya por favor!... Sáquenme de aquí… esto es el infierno… por favor…

Decía cada vez más bajo Rin, como si alguien pudiera escucharla. Su cabeza estaba contra su pupitre, sin dejar que nadie la viera.

-Tonta.

Zatsune comenzó a reír, pero sin sentirse satisfecha, dijo:

-¿Por qué no respondes?

-Porque ambas sabemos que cuando este llegue a autoridades yo no tendré nada qué decir en mi contra.

Dijo Rin levantando un poco la cabeza.

-¡A mí no me hables así!

Entonces la chica abofeteó a la rubia. Ella se levantó en un intento por defenderse pero Zatsune la empujó tirándola al suelo. Todos sus compañeros admiraban la escena y le aplaudían a Zatsune.

Rin estaba cargada de adrenalina por el coraje y la humillación, se levantó de la caída que en ese momento no le dolía y siguió a Zatsune que se había alejado dándole la espalda a Rin, entonces la joven agredida tomó el cabello de Zatsune y lo jaló.

Eso fue suficiente para que iniciara una pelea. Zatsune golpeaba la cara de Rin con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus puños y Rin (Quien no tenía ninguna experecia peleando porque ella jamás quiso hacerlo) sólo jalaba el cabello de Zatsune y la despeinaba gracias a los tirones que daba.

Mientras, los demás chicos grababan con su celular la pelea. Rin sentía que perdía, pero extrañamente los golpes que recibía no le dolían. Hasta que dos amigas de Zatsune las separaron terminó todo. Rin se quedó recargada en la pared sin ganas de pelear y otra vez comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por su rostro, entonces tocó su mejilla y se dio cuenta que su cara comenzaba a inflamarse y los golpes que había recibido desde la caída hasta el fin de la pelea comenzaron a dolerle.

Un maestro llegó gracias al escándalo producido y no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó en el salón para que no se armara más alboroto. Rin miraba al suelo triste, decepcionada y preocupada.

A la siguiente hora, la maestra de inglés llegó y todo siguió "normal".

Cuando fue la hora de la salida, Rin estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando Zatsune se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres Zatsune? Ya te di lo que querías.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Atención, ¿No?

-Cállate. Y ten mucho cuidado, porque esto no termina aquí.

Rin se quería morir.

-Ya déjalo Zatsune.

-No.

Entonces la pelinegra empujó a la rubia, y ésta cayó a la acera, luego, Zatsune se fue.

-¿Por qué?

Decía Rin mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Se levantó, y con miedo fue a su casa esperando que Zatsune no la siguiera.

Al llegar, ella se encerró en su casa. Aún Len no llegaba. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Tomó un cuchillo y lo puso cerca de su muñeca, entonces comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo de morir pero también le tenía miedo a Zatsune. La joven dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y justo cuando iba a cometer una tontería, sintió una cálida mano en su muñeca en vez del frío metal.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, RIN?!

La joven no dijo nada y sólo se quedó mirando inexpresivamente el piso, parecía perdida.

Len tomó el cuchillo y lo arrojó lejos de Rin, luego la sacudió un poco.

-¡DIME QUE NO LO IBAS A HACER! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡MÍRAME!

Rin no decía nada, sólo miraba al piso sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Rin! ¡Mírame!

Len tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Rin y lo puso frente a él, pero ella seguía sin mirar a un punto fijo.

-¡Rin! ¡RIN! ¡HÁBLAME!

-Zatsune…

Decía Rin con la vista perdida aún.

-¡¿Zatsune?!

Len comenzó a llenarse de ira, pero primero estaba estabilizar a Rin, luego se las vería con Zatsune.

-Ella…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de nuevo por el rostro de Rin.

-Tranquila…

Decía Len mientras abrazaba a Rin. Cuando ella por fin volvió en sí, sólo se puso a llorar en los brazos de Len mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello.


	5. Algo extraño

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar y porque les gusta esta historia.

En este capítulo sabremos cómo hay manipulaciones por parte de los alumnos a los directores y maestros para no ser regañados.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo V: Algo extraño

Len se había llevado a Rin a la sala, ella seguía llorando en sus brazos. Cuando por fin el rubio sintió que ella estaba más tranquila, le habló.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que…

Rin le contó toda la historia a Len sobre el pésimo día que tuvo.

-Pero matarte no es la solución.

-Me bloqué… no encontraba otra salida…

-Piensa en tu familia…

-No pensé en nada en ese momento… si tú no hubieses llegado… yo… lo siento, Len.

-No me pidas disculpas a mí, pídetelas a ti misma.

Rin no dijo nada y sólo se acurrucó en Len, de tanto llorar le empezó a dar sueño y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Len le besó la cabeza a Rin.

-Prometo que te sacaré de esta angustia.

Después de hora y media, Rin se despertó y vio que Len no se había movido del sillón, sólo estaba viendo la televisión mientras dejaba a Rin descansar.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

Dijo la joven levantándose.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Quiero salir a caminar.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿No tienes tarea?

-No. Hoy no dejaron. Por favor, Len.

-Ok… vamos.

Los dos salieron de la casa de la joven y pasaron frente a una tienda.

-¿Quieres algún dulce?

Preguntó Rin.

-Mmm… claro. Un chocolate, por favor.

Rin entró a la tienda y compró un par de barras de chocolate, cuando salió, le dio su barra a Len y ambos siguieron caminando mientras comían.

Len comía muy a gusto el chocolate, parecía ser que las cosas dulces le agradaban mucho.

El par seguía caminando hasta que Rin miró a lo lejos, en un lugar de un parque un poco apartado, mucha gente tratando de ver algo.

-¿Qué pasará?

-No lo sé…

-Vamos a ver.

-Mejor no…

Len miraba al piso y no tenía intención de moverse.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Pero…

Un policía se acercó a los rubios.

-Deben irse de aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Preguntó Rin.

-Ha muerto alguien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No puede ser posible…

Dijo Len.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Rin parecía desesperada.

-No puedo darles información. Nosotros investigaremos, pero necesitamos evacuar el lugar. Además que unos niños como ustedes no deben ver esta escena.

-¡Pero él es mayor de edad! ¡Dile, Len!

El policía miró a Len.

-El policía tiene razón Rin. Has tenido un mal día, será mejor irnos.

-¡Pero…!

-Pero nada, Rin. Vámonos.

Len jaló a Rin y se la llevó del parque. Cuando ambos estuvieron algo lejos, la chica habló.

-¿Por qué no pudimos ver nada, Len?

-¿Qué caso tiene que veas eso? Una persona que quién sabe cómo haya muerto, puede impresionarte mucho.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, mejor vayamos a casa.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin estuvo comiendo con Len y luego se pusieron a cenar un rato. Ese día los padres de Rin llegarían muy tarde, así que ambos fueron a la cocina caída la noche para cenar.

-Toma, Len.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Leche.

Respondió Rin como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Leche?

-Olvidé que perdiste la memoria.

Comentó Rin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, tomaré un poco.

Len le dio un sorbo a la leche y la saboreó. Puso cara de asombro y se tomó el resto del vaso de un sorbo.

-Wow… En serio te gustó.

-Sabe muy rica. Es muy suave.

-¿Quieres más?

-¡Claro!

Dijo Len entusiasmado.

-¿Quieres que le ponga chocolate?

-¿Se puede?

Len se veía más emocionado, como un niño pequeño.

-Claro.

Rin le sirvió a Len otro vaso de leche pero ahora con chocolate y él lo tomó gustoso.

La joven rubia miraba con felicidad a Len, pero no podía evitar esconder su preocupación.

-Rin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mañana iré contigo a la escuela. Pondremos a Zatsune en su lugar.

-Pero… Len…

-No puedo dejar esto así. Hablaremos con el director y buscaremos una solución.

-Tengo miedo…

-Es sólo una chica. Ella no puede hacerte nada. Y si lo hace, para eso estoy yo.

-Len…

-Por favor, Rin. Déjame ayudarte.

-… Ok… gracias… Len.

Rin se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Len se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Éste se tocó la mejilla y cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Rin tenía miedo de ir al escuela, Len la acompañaría, pero sólo un rato, no lo dejarían entrar al salón.

Ambos partieron al escuela juntos, Len notó el nerviosismo de Rin y tomó una de sus manos.

-Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

-¿Seguro, Len?

-Seguro.

Cuando ambos llegaron al escuela, esperaron al director y cuando éste llegó, ambos entraron a dirección y le contaron todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. El señor mandó a llamar a Zatsune. Mientras ella llegaba, él preguntó.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted? Hasta donde sabemos la señorita Kagamine no tiene hermanos.

-Soy su tío. Sus padres no pudieron venir, pero yo sí.

-Se ve muy joven.

-Gracias.

Rin miraba al piso y su labio le temblaba.

Cuando Zatsune llegó a la dirección, el director se puso a hablar aparte con ella pero la joven pelinegra sólo se puso a llorar fingiendo que no tenía nada que ver. Los sollozos falsos se escuchaban hasta donde estaban Rin y Len, ambos comenzaron a llenarse de ira.

-¿Quién se cree?

-Tranquila. Si el director no hace nada, entonces iremos con autoridades superiores, no tengas miedo, Rin.

Llamaron a las amigas de Zatsune a dirección y también les contaron la versión verdadera de la historia. ¿La razón? Sabían que si decían mentiras, ellas se hundirían, así que si alguien se hundía, que mejor fuera Zatsune sola.

La versión de Neru, Teto y Haku concordó con la de Rin. El director hizo pasar a la joven a la dirección donde estaban Rin y Len. Al entrar, Len le puso una cara asesina, mientras Zatsune conservaba su cara de inocencia. La cara de Rin no pudo evitar endurecerse sumergida en la ira.


	6. Derrota

Hola a todos.

¡Por fin un tiempo para actualizar! Espero les guste el capítulo y les doy gracias por sus comentarios. Tal vez aquí lleguen a sospechar el spoiler de la historia. Pero yo creo que lo diré en el siguiente capítulo o tal vez dentro de dos capítulos más.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VI: Derrota

Zatsune se sentó en la esquina de la oficina, frente a Rin y Len y estaba llorando. El director entró.

-Señorita Zatsune. Llamamos a su casa. Su mamá dijo que vendría pronto para arreglar este asunto.

-Ok…

-Profesor. Quisiera decirle no entiendo la razón por la que esta joven llora. Ella no fue la agredida.

Len miró a Zatsune después de decir esto y ella sólo lloró más, vaya actuación.

-Señor, le voy a pedir que este asunto se arregle cuando la mamá de la señorita se encuentre presente.

Len puso mala cara pero ya no dijo nada. Pasó una hora y la madre de Zatsune no llegaba.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado tu mamá?

Preguntó el director.

-No lo sé.

El señor se levantó de su asiento y salió. Le hizo una señal a Zatsune para que lo siguiera y los rubios escucharon que él estaba hablando por teléfono.

-No quiero ir a mi salón, Len.

-Ya buscaremos una solución.

A los pocos minutos el director entró de nuevo pero Zatsune se quedó afuera.

-Lo siento, señor…

-Kagamine.

-Señor Kagamine. La mamá de la señorita Zatsune no puede venir. Dice que tiene asuntos que resolver, pero mañana temprano estará aquí.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada qué hacer.

A Rin comenzó a temblarle el labio. Eso significaba regresar al salón para que Zatsune volviera a amenazarla y golpearla.

-Pero, le quisiera pedir de favor que me dejara llevarme a mi sobrina. Ella está asustada gracias a la amenaza de esa señorita.

Dijo Len. Parecía leerle los pensamientos a Rin.

-De acuerdo señor Kagamine. Ella puede faltar por el día de hoy.

-Gracias.

Rin y Len se levantaron del asiento, el joven cargó la mochila de Rin, ambos se despidieron del director y salieron de la escuela. Cuando se alejaron un poco, Len tomó la mano de Rin.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy enojada. ¡Yo estuve mal casi todo el día de ayer y Zatsune se hace la víctima!

-Yo te ayudaré. El teatro no le durará mucho a Zatsune.

-Gracias Len.

-Debo irte a dejar a casa. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero regresaré lo más pronto posible e iremos a comer. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro.

-Y no hagas tonterías.

Dijo Len serio, haciendo referencia al casi suicidio de Rin.

-Lo prometo.

Respondió la joven sinceramente.

-Bueno.

Len estaba más tranquilo.

Al llegar a casa, Len dejó a Rin y se fue. Ella se puso a dormir en el sofá de la sala y cuando despertó se cambió el uniforme de su escuela por ropa más casual. Rin decidió ver la televisión hasta la llegada de Len.

Cuando éste llegó, ambos fueron a un local cercano a comer. A pesar de la insistencia de Len de pagar, Rin no lo dejó y pagó ella.

Ambos decidieron caminar un rato y pasaron por el parque donde habían encontrado un cuerpo sin vida el día anterior.

Todo el lugar estaba cercado y había policías alrededor. Una señora de cabello azabache lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué llorara tanto la señora, Len? Quiero pensar que no encontraron un ser querido suyo ayer…

Decía Rin con pesar, Len no le respondió. La rubia se acercó a la señora que estaba fuera de la cerca puesta por los policías.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

¿Por qué Rin se acercaba a una señora sin siquiera conocerla? Ni ella lo sabía, pero quería ayudarla a calmar su pena.

-¡Es mi hijo! ¡Encontraron a mi hijo muerto!

La señora rompió en un llanto aún mayor.

-¿Era su hijo?

Rin se sentía muy mal. Qué dolor más grande de una madre el de haber perdido un hijo.

-Sí… ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi hijo! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Eres muy amable… pero me sentiré muy sola… ya no tengo razón para vivir.

-¡No diga eso! Un amigo me enseñó que matarse no es la solución. Si se siente sola yo puedo acompañarla. Sé que no llenaré ese vacío que tiene usted, pero algo podré hacer.

-Eres muy considerada… gracias…

Respondió la señora tomando la mejilla de Rin y sonriendo un poco por el consuelo.

-¿Quiere que la llevemos a casa?

Se acercó Len.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Por favor. No es bueno que usted vaya sola en esas condiciones.

Insistió Len.

-Gracias…

Los chicos llevaron a la señora a su casa, la cual estaba un poco lejos de la de Rin, por lo que ambos tuvieron que regresar en transporte.

Llegando a la casa, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al hijo de esa señora.

-No lo sé… pero ella… se veía muy desconsolada…

Rin pudo sentir una gota en su mano. Miró el rostro de Len y éste estaba llorando un poco.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que… comprendo el dolor de la señora… debe ser un dolor incomparable… las madres desean lo mejor para sus hijos… y esperan ellas morir primero para cuando ellos hayan crecido… dejándoles sus enseñanzas y lo mejor que les pudieron dar… ellos sean felices… y vivan…

Len se tapó la cara con una mano y comenzó a llorar aún más.

-Tranquilo Len, no es tu culpa.

Len no dijo nada y sólo se soltó a llorar más. Rin guió la cabeza de Len hasta su hombro para consolarlo.

Ella lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello y susurraba en su oído sonidos suaves para calmar a Len. Éste sólo seguía llorando mientras correspondía el abrazo de Rin.


	7. Soledad y algo más

Hola.

¡Perdón! Sé que no he actualizado, pero he tenido tantos pendientes que no me daba tiempo de nada. Este capítulo es algo largo…

Sobre sus comentarios; sé que Rin tenga a un extraño en su casa es totalmente improbable, pero como lo he dicho en capítulos anteriores, a lo largo de la historia se explicarán muchas cosas (En un capítulo o dos XD). Y sobre la historia va rápido, lo siento, ese es un error que tengo a la hora de escribir, trato de mejorarlo, pero me es un poco difícil. Espero este capítulo muestre un avance, aunque sea chiquito. Y si lo preguntan, no estoy interesada en tener una beta.

Gracias por sus comentarios y la espera, espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VII: Soledad… y algo más

Len ya estaba más tranquilo, todo gracias a Rin. Ambos estaba viendo la televisión, pero él no parecía prestar mucha atención, pues estaba pensando con la mirada perdida hacia la pantalla.

Rin por otra parte estaba pensando en una manera de animar a su amigo, pues aún lo sentía muy ausente. Se le ocurrió una idea y se levantó del sillón, Len no dijo nada, pues estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Toma.

Rin puso frente a Len un vaso de leche tibia con chocolate en polvo y un poco de azúcar para darle sabor.

-¿Eh?

Preguntó Len confundido mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Rin.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas un poco mejor Len, sé que no es mucho y no sé qué te preocupa exactamente, pero espero esto ayude.

Len tomó entre sus manos el vaso y bebió lentamente el contenido de ésta, a los pocos minutos parecía algo aliviado.

-Lo dulce me gusta mucho.

Comentó.

-Es raro ver a alguien que no le guste lo dulce.

-Jejeje eso creo…

Luego Rin se levantó, entró de nuevo a la cocina y salió con dos vasos de refresco. Le ofreció uno a Len pero le sorprendió la respuesta.

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… no me gusta el refresco.

-¿Por qué?

-No… me gusta…

Dijo solamente el rubio.

-Ok…

Rin se confundió pero no dijo nada.

El día pasó normal, y Len parecía estar tranquilo, pero por dentro un sentimiento lo comía y lo hacía sentirse miserable y estúpido.

Al día siguiente, era Sábado, y Rin se levantó temprano mientras preparaba el desayuno, pero no era para comer en casa.

Los padres de la joven se levantaron al escuchar ruido en la cocina y encontraron a su hija metiendo un poco de fruta en una canasta.

-¿Qué haces, hija?

Preguntó su padre.

-Esto… papá… verás… ayer encontraron un cuerpo en el parque, y una señora estaba llorando y muy triste porque el cuerpo que hallaron fue el de su hijo, y yo la acompañé a su casa porque se veía muy deprimida. Hoy iré a su casa para desayunar con ella. ¿Está bien?

El señor miró cariñosamente a su hija.

-Claro, hija. Me alegra que ayudes a una señora en el peor momento que puede tener un padre. ¿Pero irás sola?

-Esto… bueno… un amigo me acompañará…

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, quedamos ayer.

-Ok… pero, ¿Cuál amigo?

-Mmm… Ga…ku…po…

Decía Rin no muy segura.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, es Gakupo.

-Ok. Me avisas cuando te vayas y me hablas cuando llegues y voy por ti.

-No es necesario.

-Hija…

-Por favor, papá.

Suplicó Rin, su padre suspiró.

-Ok.

-Gracias.

El señor se fue de nuevo a su cuarto. Era extraño que el padre de Rin la dejase ir a casa de una desconocida, pero tal vez el señor estaba de buen humor… o quizá… era otra cosa.

Rin puso en una canasta un poco de fruta, leche, chocolate en polvo, azúcar, harina para hot cakes, mantequilla, miel, gelatina y otras cosas.

Luego la joven fue a su cuarto y Len estaba dormido en la cama.

Era verdad. La cama de Rin era grande, y Len ya no era un desconocido, además que el piso era duro y frío, aunque durmiera en un sleeping bag; por eso Rin había dejado que Len durmiera en su cama en las noches.

Ella se acercó con cuidado y sacudió un poco a Len.

-Len… Len…

-Mmp…

El rubio se dio la vuelta en la cama.

-Len, es hora de despertar.

El chico abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reloj.

-Rin, es Sábado y son las seis y media de la mañana.

-Es que vamos a ir a la casa de la señora de ayer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Len se sentó rápidamente en la cama, incluso se mareó un poco por el movimiento brusco.

-Ayer ella estaba muy deprimida. Quiero darle un poco de ánimos, o por lo menos compañía. Por favor, vamos.

Len dudó un momento.

-… Ok…

-¡Gracias! Primero vete a bañar.

-Claro.

Len se levantó, tomó una toalla del cajón que Rin le había prestado con un poco de ropa y se metió al baño del cuarto. Al salir se cambió, se recogió su cabello y al salir de la habitación, vio a Rin esperándolo en la entrada.

-Vamos, Len.

Rin parecía algo emocionada.

-Claro.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya me voy!

-¡¿Llevas el celular?!

Se escuchó la voz del señor desde el cuarto de sus padres.

-¡Sí!

-¡Vete con cuidado!

-¡Claro! ¡Hasta luego!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y se fueron en transporte a la casa de la señora. Ninguno articuló palabra durante el camino. Rin miraba hacia la ventana mientras Len recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica como si estuviera buscando el contacto con un ser humano, pues se sentía algo solo.

Al llegar, Len cargó la canasta. En la entrada ambos tocaron la puerta. Una mujer de aspecto cansado y con la ropa del día anterior abrió a los pocos minutos. La señora parecía agotada, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior, es más, ni siquiera se hubiese acercado a su cama.

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué desea?

Aquella mujer se limpió algunas lágrimas, las cuales mostraron un poco más su maquillaje corrido.

-Buenos días señora. ¿Es mal momento?

-No, supongo que no… ¿Desean algo?

-Bueno… en realidad… mi amigo y yo venimos a prepararle el desayuno a usted. Queríamos hacerle algo de compañía, y si necesita un hombro para llorar o desahogarse, para eso vinimos también.

La señora vio en los ojos de Rin la honestidad con la que hablaba y la dejó pasar.

-Voy a pasar a su cocina. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Len?

-Claro.

-Por supuesto. La cocina está en ese pasillo.

-Gracias.

Rin y Len fueron a la cocina.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que ambos chicos estaban terminando el desayuno. La señora entró a la cocina.

-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Está bien. Casi terminamos.

Rin volteó hacia la mujer y vio que había ido a arreglarse. Ella era bonita. Tenía cabello largo en una trenza color negro azabache, su cuerpo era delgado y de mediana estatura, usaba un vestido color azul obscuro con mangas tres cuartos. Por último, sus ojos eran color azul, pero había algo en ellos: La falta de brillo.

-Por favor tome asiento.

Dijo la rubia.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.

Los jóvenes rubios sirvieron la mesa en cinco minutos y comenzaron a desayunar con aquella señora.

Dieron las gracias por los alimentos y comieron.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Yua… ¿Y el de ustedes?

-Yo soy Rin.

Len no dijo nada, parecía pensativo. Rin se molestó y le dio una patada a Len debajo de la mesa.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Preséntate con la señora Yua.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila, es que creo que él está preocupado por algo…

Dijo Yua tratando de calmar a Rin.

-Lo siento… mi nombre… es… mi nombre es Len…

-¿Rin y Len?

-Sí.

Contestó la joven.

-¿Son gemelos?

-No.

-Es que… se parecen mucho…

-Yo creo que es pura coincidencia. Len no es pariente mío. Sólo somos amigos.

-Vaya. Si él no trajera el cabello recogido creo que ustedes no podrían destinguirse.

-Jejeje…

Rió Rin algo avergonzada.

-Ustedes son rubios… mi hijo tenía cabello negro como el mío…

-Si usted no desea hablar del tema no es necesario…

Dijo la rubia cambiando su semblante de felicidad a uno de preocupación. Len no hablaba en ningún momento, parecía no estar ahí.

-Está bien… el no hablar de mi hijo no significa que no lo recuerde… siempre estoy pensando en él. Mi bebé… mi niño…

Yua comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, pero continuó hablando.

-Él era muy inteligente, buen hijo, responsable, cariñoso… y ahora pasó esto… es el dolor más grande que una madre puede tener…

-Señora Yua…

-Desde que nació supe que él iba a ser lo que deseara, pues era mi hijo, mi hermoso hijo, el cual yo criaría con todo el amor de mi corazón… nunca me perdí su infancia… hasta le tomaba fotos todo el tiempo.

Yua se levantó de la silla y tomó de la mesa de café un álbum de fotos mediano, luego regresó a su asiento.

-Miren, él es mi niño.

En las fotos salía un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Estaba jugando con una pelota, comiendo su arroz, haciendo un berrinche… había muchas de él. Rin pensó que él era adorable.

-Su niño fue muy afortunado.

-Gracias.

El resto de la mañana la señora estuvo platicando con Rin y Len y les contaba anécdotas sobre su hijo. Al medio día ambos rubios tuvieron que irse.

-Lo siento… ya es hora de irnos.

-No se preocupen. Les agradezco.

-No fue nada. Mis papás estaban gustosos de que competiéramos los alimentos con usted.

-No me refería exactamente a la comida. Era a ustedes. Gracias por escucharme, por estar conmigo aunque fuera por un rato. Tal vez no les importe la historia de mi hijo… pero… me sentía muy sola… y…

-Está bien. Me gustó escuchar las historias acerca de su hijo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias…

Yua se acercó a Rin con intención de abrazarla, pero se detuvo en medio del camino, tal vez era muy pronto, pero Rin entendió su idea y sin temor se acercó y abrazó a la señora, la cual correspondió el abrazo, después Yua miró a Len y extendió uno de sus brazos, él dudó un poco pero finalmente se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Parecía una escena familiar. El abrazó fue largo, pero corto para la señora, pues quería agradecer la compañía.

Ambos rubios se separaron, primero fue Rin, y luego Len, pero luego le dijo algo a la señora por el oído, pero ella no entendió, pues ese idioma era diferente. No prestó atención, tal vez no era nada importante.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Yua y se fueron a la casa de Rin.

-Bueno, ahora iré a dormir un poco. Casi no dormí.

-Claro Rin.

-Antes le hablaré a mis papás por teléfono, ya debieron irse a trabajar.

-Sí… yo… veré la televisión…

-Ok.

Rin se fue a su cuarto.

En cuanto la chica despareció, Len bajó la cabeza y varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-De dato xtraño… yaja…


	8. La verdad de mi sufrimiento

Hola a todos.

Lamento la demora. Parte del spoiler y muchas preguntas que me han hecho están en este capítulo, las demás serán en el siguiente.

Creo que este va un poco rápido, pero es que si le ponía más iba a ser relleno y eso siento que entretiene mucho y no sirve de nada.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Por cierto, estos son los últimos capítulos.

Capítulo VIII: La verdad de mi sufrimiento

Llegó el lunes y Len fue de nuevo al escuela con Rin para arreglar el problema de Zatsune, para su desgracia, la madre de la chica aún no llegaba y todos la estaban esperando.

-Disculpe señor Kagamine… no creí que la mamá de la señorita vendría tan tarde.

-No hay problema. Mientras ella venga a resolver este asunto.

Zatsune esperaba fuera de la dirección, mientras practicaba su actuación para darle lástima a todos.

Una hora y media después de ser citada llegó la madre de Zatsune excusándose por haber ido a dejar a sus otras hijas al escuela. La señora entró con su hija y lo primero que vio fue la cara enfurecida de Len… o más bien colérica, ella le respondió con una mala cara también, aunque en el fondo le dio un poco de miedo.

-Buenos días, señora.

El director estrechó la mano de la madre de Zatsune.

-Buenos días.

La mujer se sentó.

-Verá, la hemos mandado a llamar porque su hija agredió a la señorita aquí presente hace unos días, la intentamos contactar, pero usted no vino.

-Pues algo debió hacerle ella para que mi hija reaccionara así.

La sangre les hervía a Rin y Len por las palabras de esa señora.

-Señora, su hija agredió desde un principio a la señorita Kagamine.

-No es cierto.

Decía la mujer. Zatsune lloraba creando una convincente actuación. Len explotó y señaló a Zatsune.

-Señora… ¡Su hija fue quién molestó a mi sobrina! ¡LA GOLPEÓ, LA INTMIDÓ, LA AMENAZÓ, Y LA HUMILLÓ FRENTE A SUS COMPAÑEROS MIENTRAS ELLA CALLABA AGUANTANDO LOS MALTRATOS DE LA SEÑORITA AQUÍ PRESENTE Y USTED TODAVÍA LA DEFIENDE COMO SI SU HIJA FUERA LA MEJOR SABIENDO QUE SUS CALIFICACIONES SON LAS MÁS BAJAS DE SU GRUPO ADEMÁS QUE ELLA ES LA MÁS PROBLEMÁTICA DEL GRUPO!

La señora miró a Len con cierto temor, a pesar de parecer joven tenía mucho carácter. El director intervino.

-Señor Kagamine, no se ponga a la altura de la joven Zatsune…

Len se calmó un poco… o más bien fingió calmarse, pero por lo menos por fin pudo decirle a esa chica todo lo que pensaba.

-Mira… será mejor que te apliques, todo estará bien, ¿Entiendes?

Parecía que alguien sucumbió ante la barata actuación de Zatsune: El director.

-Director, sé que mi hija anda en malos pasos, pero es que no sé qué hacer y…

Otra persona rompió en llanto, haciendo caer en su juego al ingenuo director. Rin y Len estaban enojados.

-Mire señora, usted mande a su hija con un psicólogo. Ella no podrá entrar hasta que me traigan el comprobante de que fueron con un especialista.

-Pero señor director… yo no tengo dinero…

-Lo siento señora, pero no encuentro otra solución, desgraciadamente su hija es muy violenta y no es el primer problema que tengo con ella.

Después de una discusión, las cosas quedaron en que Zatsune no entraría al escuela hasta haber ido al psicólogo, y Rin entraría a sus clases de manera normal. Al salir de dirección, Len habló con Rin.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí. Gracias Len.

-Por nada. Debo irme, pero a partir de hoy estaré en la entrada esperándote cuando salgas, no sea que Zatsune te venga a buscar.

-¿Y si te hace algo a ti?

-Es una cobarde. Se mete contigo porque cree que eres más débil, pero yo le doy miedo.

-Ok… supongo.

-Suerte.

Len le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y se fue. Rin entró a sus clases, por supuesto que no tardó en correrse el chisme de lo que había pasado, sólo fue cuestión de días, pues Zatsune les contó todo a sus compañeros en la salida, ganándose el odio de todos hacia Rin.

Ella era insultada por sus compañeros, y le deseaban que ella saliera de la escuela y Zatsune entrara de nuevo. Pero no pasó, pues la madre de la joven ni siquiera se preocupó por llevarla al psicólogo y sacó a su hija de la escuela sin poder meterla a otra, pues el fin del ciclo escolar estaba cerca y también la graduación de Rin.

Rin no era feliz aún en la escuela, pero lo único que la mantenía esperanzada era que pronto terminaría ese infierno para empezar de nuevo en otra escuela. Len la apoyaba en todo momento.

Una semana antes de la graduación, Rin pudo notar que Len estaba demasiado distante y triste, mientras ellos veían la televisión, ella decidió aclarar ese tema.

-¿Qué te sucede últimamente Len? Estás muy distante…

-No es nada.

-¿Nada? Ya no haces casi nada, estás todo el tiempo sentando y pensando.

-Rin…

Rin pudo ver la seriedad en los ojos de Len, todo parecía ser sumamente delicado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aunque yo… hubiese hecho algo malo… tú… ¿Seguirías siendo mi amiga?

-¿Qué pasó, Len?

Rin trataba de comprender, pero no podía. Los labios le temblaban a Len y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Por favor, responde mi pregunta…

-Len… somos amigos… eres una buena persona… no creo que hayas hecho algo malo…

-Rin… yo… yo…

Len tomaba aliento, pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Len… tranquilo…

-He buscado el perdón todo este tiempo… por ser tan hipócrita… perdóname… esta no fue mi intención, yo… lo siento…

Algunas lágrimas escaparon del rostro del rubio, Rin lo abrazó, pero Len no correspondió el abrazo, sólo puso su boca en el cabello de Rin y lo besó.

-Tranquilo… no puede ser tan malo.

-Lo es… esto es sumamente delicado Rin… y espero me creas todo… por favor…

Len se separó y miró fijamente a Rin a los ojos.

-Claro Len. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Yo… ¿Cómo empiezo?... Rin… la verdad… es que…


	9. Una confesión inesperada

Hola a todos.

Capítulo Spoiler. Es lo único que puedo decir. Aquí se aclaran todas las preguntas que me han hecho a lo largo del fic, por favor me dicen qué les parece.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo IX: Una confesión inesperada

A Len le sudaban las manos y la frente, sus ojos estaban rojos y temblaba un poco. ¿Qué había hecho para que se pusiera así? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba arrepentido.

-Rin… yo… estoy… estoy… no me vas a creer seguramente… pero yo estoy muerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero Len, estás aquí…

Rin no podía creer lo que oía.

-Sí lo estoy… lo he estado desde antes de conocerte…

-¿Por qué?

-Escúchame… nadie me ha escuchado más que mi juez… y él no es muy comprensivo que digamos… bueno… tal vez por lo que hice…

¿Un juez? ¿Lo que Len hizo? Todo esto era muy extraño. El joven rubio continúo con su relato.

-Verás… en la escuela yo también sufría bullying… me golpeaban… me insultaron… incluso una vez casi me mandan al hospital por un golpe en la cabeza… no lo soportaba… quería morir… mi vida era un infierno… entonces lo hice… terminé con mi vida… un día mi madre salió de compras y yo salí de la casa aprovechando su ausencia… me llevé lo primero que encontré… un cuchillo… fui a un lugar apartado y lo hice… me maté… creí que todo terminaría con mi muerte…

Len agachó la cabeza, se puso a llorar, pero tenía que desahogarse, por eso no rompía en llanto, sólo unas cuantas lágrimas salían por su rostro, él las limpió con su muñeca.

-Len…

-Pero me equivoqué… cometí un pecado… atenté contra la vida, aunque fuera la mía… eso me dijo mi juez… después de morir no fui al cielo… una "persona" por así llamarlo me juzgó por mis actos… y me dijo que no estaría perdonado hasta pagar por lo que hice… y me dio dos opciones…

-¿Cuáles fueron?

-Esperar hasta el día en que debía morir… o ayudar a alguien que tuviera el mismo problema que yo y la ayudara a salir adelante… entonces te conocí... creo que fue lo único bueno de haberme suicidado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Len a pesar del sufrimiento y Rin tomó su mano.

-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo, Len? ¿Cómo sabías que era a mí a quien tenías que ayudar?

-Lo mismo le había preguntado al juez… y me dijo que yo iba a tomar una forma similar a la persona que protegería… y te encontré… al principio se me hizo raro que me aceptaras tan rápidamente en tu casa… pero el juez me explicó que todo estaba planeado… por eso tus padres todavía no me descubren…

-¿Qué tomarías una forma similar a la mía? Entonces… ¿Cómo eras antes Len?

-Yo… yo… tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro…

Las lágrimas de Len aumentaron, Rin se alteró, pero no por sus lágrimas, por lo que vino a su mente.

-¡¿La señora Yua es tu madre?!

Len asintió con la cara húmeda, su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡NO PENSÉ EN ELLA! ¡NO PENSÉ EN NADIE! ¡SÓLO PENSÉ EN MÍ! ¡EN QUE YA NO DEBÍA SUFRIR! ¡Y AHORA ESTOY PAGANDO POR ESO CADA SEGUNDO DESDE QUE ME MATÉ! ¡MI MADRE ME AMABA DEMASIADO Y ASÍ LE PAGO! ¡LA CULPA ME MATA COMO NO TIENES IDEA! ¡EL CUERPO QUE ENCONTRARON EN EL PARQUE ERA EL MÍO! ¡ERA YO!

Gritaba y lloraba Len mientas tapaba su cara con una mano y Rin sostenía la otra. Ella reflexionó, estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería, y Len la salvó para que ella no tuviera la misma suerte que él. Fuese o no por pedido del juez, Len la ayudó, y ella estaba agradecida, pero no sabía qué decirle a Len, quien estaba muy herido.

-Pero… Len… gracias a ti estoy mejor… seguramente serás perdonado… y podrás ir al cielo…

-Rin… ¿Sabes por qué me gusta mucho la leche y el chocolate principalmente? ¿Y por qué no tomo refresco o esas cosas?

-Porque… ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso… mi alma busca el calor… el amor… lo perdí desde ese día… entonces la leche y el chocolate me dan el calor que necesito… me hace sentir bien… por eso también me pego mucho a ti… necesito calor… tengo frío… no he "vivido" en paz si así se le puede llamar… muchos creen que al suicidarse la vida es mejor o todo termina… es una mentira… apenas comienza.

El calor al que se refería Len no era corporal, era del alma, pues que él se matara fue un error, porque una cosa es morir y otra matarse, al morir hay paz, porque la misión en la vida ha terminado y es tiempo de descansar, pero al matarse uno mismo no es así, se deja la misión inconclusa.

Eso pensaba Rin.

-Pero Len… tu misión ha terminado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Len miró fijamente a Rin.

-Quiero decir… ahora yo estoy bien gracias a ti. Zatsune ya no me molesta, y me salvaste de matarme, para que no terminara como tú. Si no te hubiese importado yo, sino tú, sólo me hubieras quitado el cuchillo de la mano, pero me escuchaste, me ayudaste, me diste un hombro para llorar… gracias.

Len abrazó con fuerza a Rin.

-Siempre me has importado… desde el momento que nos conocimos… y aunque te mentí sobre mi vida y que había perdido la memoria, siempre quise verte sonriendo…

Susurró Len al oído de Rin. Después de escuchar eso, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Y tu madre? Ella está sufriendo demasiado.

-La traté de tranquilizar… al momento de despedirnos de ella la vez que la visitamos le dije al oído rápidamente: "Pardonnez-maman… Je t'aime et je suis désolé, un jour nous serons de nouveau ensembre." Que quiere decir "Perdóname mamá… te amo y algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo".

-¿Y ahora… que harás, Len?


End file.
